Akame VS Killua
AvK TN.png|BowserRulesAll (MegaMan Powah!!!!!) Killua_ga_Kill.png|Strunton Akame vs. Killua Zoldyck.png|TheDigger1 KilluAkame.png|WarpyNeko AVK.png|Saikou The Lewd King AkameKillua.png|Fedora Lord Para 348 Akame VS Killua (Yoshirocks92).png|Yoshirocks92 Akame vs Killiua.png|BonBooker Killua vs Akame.jpg|Austrian-Man-Meat Killua vs Akame - Death Battle - Hunter X Hunter vs. Akame Ga Kill.PNG|TheHoneyBaron Akame VS Killua is a what-if episode of Death Battle featuring Akame from Akame Ga Kill and Killua from Hunter X Hunter Description Assassination: the way of silently tracking down and killing your opponent, but when two lightning fast assassins with rough childhoods and Yin-Yang appearance and personality's meet, who will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: Assassination, an art passed down from generation to generation, and assassins are trained to be highly efficient killers Boomstick: And you know your life is gonna suck when you're trained to be one since birth! Wiz: Like Akame, carrior of the Demon Sword Murasame and leader of the Rebellion group Night Raid Boomstick: And Killua Zoldyck, the Lightning Count and head of the Zoldyck Household, he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle Akame Wiz: The world of Akame Ga Kill is a rather dark, edgy and sinister verse, the world is led by The Empire, a Napoleonistic-like government where the Emperor's word is law. Boomstick: So basically Hitler and the Nazi's all over again? Wiz: Basically, yes. Boomstick: I hate them already. Wiz: Moving on, born to unknown parents and sold to the Empire along with her sister, Akame was in for a childhood full of killing from birth. Boomstick: Well, you KNOW your life is gonna suck if you're sold to a bunch of Nazi's mere months after birth! Background *'Age:' Unknown, speculated to be in her late teens *'Weight:' Unknown *'Height:' 164 cm (5'4") *'Sold to the Empire as an infant' *'Carrior of a demonic katana called Murasame' *'Has red eyes for unknown reasons' Wiz: While there, Akame and Kurome were trained in the art of assassination to hunt down and take down Night Raid, but to do so, they were put through a horrific trial to test their resolve by putting them in a dark forrest filled with Danger Beasts, the only goal being to get out of there alive. Boomstick: And surprisingly, they did, which lead to Akame and Kurome being sepperated from each other as the Empire would think that they'd depend on one another, good thinking, really. Wiz: Akame, being the older and stronger of the two siblings, was assigned to join Gozuki's assassin's squad: The Elite Seven, and is trained in the art of combat and espionage to become a highly efficient killer Boostick: The seven were given Shingu: weapons who were originally made by the Empire 400 years ago to surpass the Teigu, but failed to do so. Akame was given Kiriichimonji, a katana which inflicts permanent wounds on those it cuts. And after being trained for God knows how long, Akame was given her first mission, which was to kill Martha, a Revelutionary Army spy and childhood friend of Akame to test her resolve, talk about a test drive! Wiz: And while the others came back from their mission successfully, Akame was desperate to prove Martha's innocence, but Martha denies that she's innocent, and Akame turned around with the thought that the info given was incorrect. However, as Akame had her back facing Martha, she tried to kill her from behind, realizing that the info was correct, Akame turned around and struck her down with her katana, while crying of course Boomstick: Damn, even I feel bad for her... that must've been crappy to be nearly killed by your childhood friend after trying to prove her innocence Wiz: Probably, anyway, after losing many of her comrades and growing tired of working for the Empire, she was on the verge of defecting to the rebels Boomstick: What convinced her to do so, was the day that she was sent to assassinate General Najenda, former General of the Empire and leader of Night Raid, after being convinced not to kill her by najenda's compassionate words, she abandoned The Empire and joined Night Raid, a group of local mercenaries for hire, which has sparked a rivalry between Akame and Kurome, to the point of saying that they are the one to end the other Wiz: After joining Night Raid, she and her crew were send to assassinate Aria and her family, and then met Tatsumi, who she briefly fought and almost killed with ease, and after being stopped by Leone who basically stole his money Akame: Eliminate! *is shown nearly killing Tatsumi, only to be pulled back by Leone in the nick of time* Leone: Hold on Akame: What are you doing? Leone: We still have time, right? I owe this kid a favor, I figured i'd repay it *winks at Tatsumi* Tatsumi: You're those boobs from earlier! Leone: That's right! The beautiful lady! Young man, didn't you say something about killing the innocent earlier? Will you be able to say the same thing after seeing this? *kicks open the doors, revealing some sort of torture chamber filled with dead body's including Tatsumi's childhood friends* Take a good look. This is the Imperial Army's darkness Boomstick: That shit was fucked up! Wiz: After realizing what he was defending the entire time, Tatsumi joined Night Raid. And Akame took him under her protection ever since Boomstick: Like that time that Zanku The Beheader was running loose in the capital, Tatsumi nearly got himself killed, until Akame showed up, saved his ass and completed the mission, but anyway... (To be continued) Killua DEATH BATTLE! Result Category:Assassin Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:What-If? Death Battles